Rain, Memories and a Dying Heartbeat
by Lumi-Lu
Summary: We lay in silence, holding eachother. Our dying heartbeats thumping against eachother. Our eyes were closed. We waited patiently for our time. Warning: character deaths.


**A/N:**

Hey, I'm back with another story. This time its sad. I hope it's long enough and I hope you enjoy reading it. c:

* * *

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

I slammed the car door, the sound echoing in the semi-empty car park. My shoes splashed in the growing puddles, the rain lashing across the sky, dampening my clothes. I took my phone out of my pocket, squinting through the rain. 2:53am. Shoving it back in my pocket before the rain had a chance to damage it, I walked as fast as I could without slipping across the drenched ground. The lights from the huge building in front of me reflected on the wet gravel. Tears streamed down my face, mixing with the rain.

The half moon shone dimly in the sky, semi-covered by the layer of clouds. There were no stars, absolutely none. It was very miserable indeed. Though that wasn't the centre on my attention at the moment.

I had gotten a call less than 30 minutes ago, alerting me of the accident. She had been driving home from the airport when it happened. I hadn't seen her for weeks, and now there was the chance that I'd never speak to her again.

A sob racked my body as I walked into the white-walked building. It was quiet. Every now and then muttered words could be heard. Beeping, fast and slow, echoed down the halls. My wet shoes soiled the clean floor, but I really couldn't of cared less. I walked up the desk at the front of the room, clearing my throat impatiently. The woman behind the desk looked up at me, sorting out the papers in her hand. I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"Tori West-Vega." My voice echoed through the room. The desk lady nodded.

"Here to see Mrs Jade West-Vega?" She asked me with a sympathetic face. I nodded slowly. "You may see her in a minute. Best for you to say your goodbyes now, she may not make it through the night."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, my heart was shattered. She had to make it. She couldn't leave me. We're two halves of a whole. She is the dark, I am the light. She is the moon, I an the sun. We are yin and yang. You couldn't have one without the other. Without her, I'd be nothing. Without her I couldn't live. I walked unsteadily towards the chairs in the corner of the room. Sitting down, I rested my face in my hands, tears still falling. I felt like I was drowning. Seconds felt like hours, ticking by slowly. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Mrs West-Vega? You may visit Jade now."

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

I walked along the white hallways, passing both open and closed doors. I heard many different sounds. Crying, talking, beeping, screaming, sobbing, yelling and of course the giggles of newborn babies. In others in was quiet. As I walked, I remembered all the times Jade and I had. As much as it was painful, it reminded me of how much I truly loved her. Not that I needed reminding.

I thought back to when we finally confessed our feelings. I remember that time well. That was definitely a time I can't forget.

**- Flashback -**

Impatient knocks sounded from downstairs. Growling, I shoved my diary under my pillow and ran quickly down the stairs. The knocks grew faster and louder, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming!" I yelled, dodging the couch and springing over to the door. I pulled it open. "Wha-!? Jade?"

She stood in the doorway, raven hair, along with every other part of her body, soaked and dripping water all over the front porch. She gave me a half-hearted smile. "Hey Vega."

I stood in front of her shocked. Happy that she was here, of course, but stilled shocked. It was 10:00pm and Trina was at some audition, her parents were staying at some fancy hotel in Cancun. I was definetly not expecting anyone to visit, especially Jade. Jade West, of all people!

After a few moments of silence, Jade coughed. "Vega? Tori, you want to let me in?" I nodded awkwardly, standing out of her way and holding my arm out in a welcoming manner. I quickly ran to fetch a towel from the downstairs bathroom, handing it to Jade. She muttered a thanks before rubbing her hair with it. I sat on the couch, waiting patiently for her to explain. Though when she finished, instead of explaining, she just sat down next to me, and looked into my brown eyes. I looked away, blushing slightly. She was sitting awfully close to me, and the look in her eyes was making me uncomfortable.

I coughed, looking back at her. "Jade? Would you like to explain why you show up at my house at 10pm soaking wet?"

Jade smirked. "Well, for the part about me being soaking wet, it was raining." I made a face at her. She rolled her eyes and continued. "I came to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you for awhile now, but... well, you know. I'm still not sure how to tell you but–" I cut her off.

"Jade I need to tell you something as well." She frowned at me, obviously pissed that I'd interrupted her, but she nodded anyway. "Let's say it at the same time, maybe it'll be easier. 1... 2... 3."

"I like you."

"I like you"

We stared at each other. "W-what?!" I spluttered. I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. Jade West, the girl who'd been a gank to me the two years we've known each other, liked me. Like-liked me. And I liked her back. She grinned at me. God, I love it when she smiles. It makes my heart melt. Blue eyes gazed into brown, pale hands finding their way to tan cheeks. She pulled me closer, I could feel her coffee-scented breath on my face. Her lips found mine, and before I knew it we were kissing. I was kissing Jade West. Her lips moved against mine as she pressed her still damp body against mine. My arms wrapped around her neck, pulling us closer. I could faintly here the rain pelting our roof outside, but it was soon blocked out by this new world Jade and I found. Just the two of us together. It was amazing. Yes, this was definately the best feeling in the world.

**- End Flashback -**

I turned into a different hall, spotting an elevator at the end of it. Trotting along the clean floor, I thought back to the time Jade proposed to me. That was one of the best days of my life, I'd never been that happy before.

**- Flashback -**

I fell backwards onto the sand, giggling. Jade leapt on top of me, wrapping her arms around me and sending us rolling across the beach. We were both soaked, rain was pouring down. Our laughs echoed across the dark water. Jade lay on top of me, a grin stretched across her face. All of a sudden, she got up, holding out her hands for me to grab. Placing my hands in hers, she pulled me up. As soon as I was up, she bent down. I tried to follow, but she stopped me.

"No, stay there." She whispered. I stood watching her, confused. She had something in her hand... A pop rang out, partially downed out by the noise of the rain and waves. She looked up at me, blue eyes shining, small box in hand. "Tori... Will you marry me?"

The question seemed to drown out all other sounds. I squealed, tears springing in my eyes. I jumped on top of her, wrapping my arms around her and placing millions of kisses all over her face. She laughed, "Just give me a straight answer Vega."

"YES YES YEEESSSS!" I screamed in her ear, causing her to yelp. We lay there for ages, smiling. We didn't care about the fact that it was pouring with rain. I loved her and she loved me and that was all that mattered.

**- End Flashback -**

I stepped into the elevator, pressing the small button on the mirrored wall that read 'Lv 4'. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and my face was stained with tears. My hair was messed up. I looked terrible. But I felt worse. I couldn't loose Jade. I couldn't. A sob wracked my body as I remembered the first time we said 'I love you'.

**- Flashback-**

It was beautiful. The sun was setting behind the trees around us, casting golden light everywhere. Leave drifted lazily from the surrounding branches. The wooden bench we sat on was warm, as we'd been sitting here in silence for a while, just taking in the beauty of the small park. Jade squeezed my hand. I smiled at her, and she grinned back. It was just us here. Together. Jade was wearing a black dress. She looked amazing in dresses, I wondered why she didn't wear them often. The wind blew softly, ruffling the grass around my feet. A small yellow flower beside my foot caught my attention, and I bent over to pick it up.

Twirling the flower in my hands, I winked at my girlfriend before placing behind her ear. She pouted, mumbling something about hating flowers. She didn't remove it, throw it away or chop it with scissors, though. She left it there.

I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, before laying my head on her shoulder. The silence was broken for a moment by the soft tweeting of a bird in a nearby tree.

"I love you." Her voice rang loud and clear, echoing across the park. Before I knew it, tears wear streaming down my face as I pounced on her. She _loves _me. Jade West _loves _me.

"I love you too."

**- End Flashback -**

I felt the elevator stop, and the doors opened. I stepped into the hall. It was empty, and unlike the last level, quiet. I looked it up and down, checking the room numbers on each side. Spotting room number one hundred and eight, I walked towards it, the sound of my shoes hitting the floor echoed throughout the silence. As I neared the room, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I gasped, new tears replaced the old ones. I fell to my knees in the doorway, sobs racking my body. A quiet and raspy whisper rang in my ears. "T-tori...?"

I sprang up instently. Dashing over to my broken wife's side, I crouched next to her, grasping her hand in mine. "I love you Jadelyn August West-Vega."

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...Beep... Beep..._

Jade leaned up slightly, her unusually dim eyes locked onto mine. Tears slid down both of our cheeks. I let them fall. Jade's voice echoed throughout the room. In fact, in echoed throughout my intire being. Through my heart, soul and mind. "I love you too, Victoria Marie West-Vega. I love you so much that I can't even begin to think of the right words to explain it. We're the sun and the moon, we're the darkness and the light. We're Yin and Yang, we're opposites. And you know the saying 'opposites attract', right? Well I think opposites do more than attract." She took a deep breath in.

"Opposites cannot live without eachother. Without one, you cannot have the other. For example, the world wouldn't function properly without the sun and moon. And you can't have a peanut butter jelly sandwich without the peanut butter and the jelly." She looked up at me again. I began to cry harder. I knew what she was saying.

I got up hesitantly. Stumbling over my shoes slightly, I walked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room. Searching through it messily, my eyes darting up and down, I finally spotted what I was looking for. Sleeping pills. If Jade was going to die, so was I. You couldn't have one West-Vega without the other.

I gulped down the intire bottle of pills, and walked slowly over to Jade. I climbed into her hospital bed and wrapped my arms around her. She clumsily did the same, slightly wincing in pain. We lay in silence, holding eachother. Our dying heartbeats thumping against eachother. Our eyes were closed. We waited patiently for our time.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

* * *

**A/N:**

Love it? Hate it? Want to throw it in a fire? Please review and tell me what you think of it! :3


End file.
